


Are You Sure, Doctor?

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal the Cannibal, Idunnoman, Smart Reader, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: While being Dr. Lecter's patient for the past 6 months, you have learned everything. Without even talking, until now.





	Are You Sure, Doctor?

I had been visiting Dr. Lector for 6 months now. 6 months of silence, besides the occasional question he would ask, trying to get me to talk. I never did. Not a sound, not a motion. I just sat there, studying him, he knew it too. He knew I watched him, he knew I took note of everything he did in our seemingly short hours. I knew about what he did. It didn’t take much. The emotionless state he was in was a big one, the constant dead look in his eyes, he was a perfect murderer, he had the perfect front too. A physiatrist. Simple. 

I looked at Dr. Lecter, watching each other. 

“What is it Y/n?” He seemed frustrated, tired of my quiet state. He knew what I knew, he wouldn’t have kept me if he hadn’t. 

“You are so easy to read Dr. Lecter, you really must keep a hold of your emotion more.” I smiled sweetly, fake. His jaw tensed the slightest. He knew I could talk, just not to him. His mouth remained in a firm line. 

“I know Dr. Lecter. You know I know, so why haven’t you killed me?” It was a genuine question I had. I thought I would have been food already. 

“I was waiting.” He placed his notebook down. 

“What were you waiting for?” 

“To see if you would say anything.” Straight, simple. 

“You’ve known for months, why not say anything? I know you were… close with one of them.” His words were careful, trying to place meaning behind a mask of words. 

“Marisa was a stupid little girl, she should have known better. As it goes, Karma is a bitch.” I stood from my chair. Grabbing my purse I walked towards the door. 

“If I may, Y/n, what made it so obvious?” Dr. Lectors questioned made me stop. I turned and looked at him. 

“Why, Dr. Lecter, I would know hours to tell you everything, maybe next time.” I went to leave again but his voice, his question stopped me again. 

“Maybe over dinner?” I looked over my shoulder, a dark look cast over my face. 

“Are you sure you want that, Dr. Lecter?” Then I walked out.


End file.
